Sempiternal
by kayteekayy
Summary: Set of drabbles about PJO, some Percabeth, multiple Jason shippings, and of course some forever alone Leo. Chapter 11: Seagulls- A super fluffy Percabeth proposal.
1. A Thousand Years

**A/N- So, this is just some drabbles based on song titles. There'll be percabeth, maybe a little jasiper or jeyna, and some forever alone leo. (otp alert!) ****This one is Percabeth, set between TLH and SoN, while Annabeth is thinking about Percy at the roman camp, how she knew that she loved him.**

A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

When was the first time I realized that I loved Percy?

I think it was at Mount Saint Helen's.

I thought I'd never see him again.

Memories flooded through me.

All the times he'd shown his intense loyalty to me, Grover, the Camp.

It was admirable… heroic.

Then he turned down immortality. For me.

That confirmed all my thoughts.

What a Seaweed Brain.


	2. Prove You Wrong

**A/N: This is told from the POV of Dionysus, although it's not mentioned. I do like this one.**

Prove You Wrong- He is We

When he was twelve, he was accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt and returned it in less than a week.

When he was thirteen, he defeated the Cyclops Polyphemus retrieved the Golden Fleece.

When he was fourteen, he found the goddess Artemis and helped defeat the titan Atlas.

When he was almost fifteen, he navigated through the Labyrinth and led through the first battle of the Titan War.

The day he turned sixteen, he made the choice to trust an old friend, saving Olympus and the gods.

He was offered immortality, and refused.

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, constantly proved everyone wrong.


	3. Here In Your Arms

**A/N: This is set in TLH, in Hera's cabin as Piper realizes that her memories of Jason really were fake.**

Here (In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye

When Annabeth told me that all my memories were just a depiction from the Mist; I was close to tears.

Jason was the best thing I had going during my last months at Wilderness School.

At least, I thought he was.

Every part of the last two months, I'd learned, wasn't even real.

I recalled our first kiss on the roof of the school, when he wrapped me in his arms.

It felt so warm, yet so unnatural. So hazy.

Maybe it was an illusion.


	4. Meteor Shower

**A/N: As I see this, it's Jason in Cabin One after his quest to save hera. He's slowly regaining his memories, and he's remembering Camp Jupiter.**

Meteor Shower- Owl City

The memories started engulfing him.

Jason started remembering.

Dakota, son of Bacchus. He loved kool-aid.

Octavian, a legacy of Apollo. He liked to cut open stuffed animals and make prophecies.

Reyna. Daughter of Bellona.

So many more thoughts.

He remembered being elected praetor.

That night, they'd sat together outside. Just talking.

A meteor shower had started, the stars glowing a thousand different colors, as if Jupiter himself had sent it to him.

He thought about his old camp. Ruling with Reyna. And he wanted her back.


	5. Dog Days Are Over

**A/N: This is from the pov of an OC camper, a child of apollo who has an uncanny ability to tell the future.**

Dog Days Are Over- Florence and the Machine

The Titan War was finally over.

_Maybe there would be peace,_ the camper thought.

It took over fifty years for Percy's Great Prophecy to take place.

But this camper knew better. He'd thought that there would be no more than a year before the Doors of Death would open.

But even he was surprised, only two months later, when Percy disappeared.


	6. Man In The Mirror

**A/N: This one hurt to write. This is set in The Battle of the Labyrinth. These are Luke's contradicting thoughts about whether or not to give up his body to Kronos, but he's out of time.**

Man In The Mirror- Michael Jackson

Luke stared at his reflection, and thought about his past.

Today was the day he'd give his body to Kronos.

Was this really him? Did he want this?

No, he decided. He wanted to run off. Get away from all this.

But it was too late.

The deed was done.


	7. Summer Nights

**A/N: POV of Annabeth. This is supposed to be really cute and corny, during Percy and Annabeth's two months of dating. LOVE ALL THE PERCABETH!**

Summer Nights- Grease

Percy was showing off again.

We'd skipped campfire tonight to relax at the beach.

He was making these beautiful displays in the water, almost like fireworks.

It looked almost effortless, yet they were so pretty.

Then he pulled me into a soft kiss; it was completely perfect as the sun was setting.

What we didn't realize was that there were two twelve-year-old Aphrodite girls giggling about us behind Percy's cabin.


	8. Plant Life

**A/N: Not my best work. A little fluffy. This is one of Grover's dreams as he's traveling, trying to spread word of Pan, and his reaction.**

Plant Life (Live Version)- Owl City

"Grover! There's a fire in the forest!" Percy yelled at me.

I sprinted towards all the delicate life consumed in flames.

One tree seemed to be taking all the damage.

Juniper.

I saw her burning, and she crumbled to the ground.

Everyone in the camp put out the fire, with special help from a certain son of Poseidon.

Then, I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in the middle of a field in Iowa.

I had to Iris Message Juniper.

Just to be sure.


	9. Peace Sign

**A/N: sort-of inspired of percyjacksonheadcanons. I think the way it'll go down in MoA is that they'll be competitive, or this will happen. I hope it's like this though, I think it's decently IC. **

Peace Sign- LIGHTS

_The Argo II is here. I'm meeting Jason Grace._

I thought hard about the events that would happen that day.

When Jason walked up to Reyna and I, offering peace, I shook his hand. Offered to take him to lunch.

Lots of people thought that we'd be competitive. At each other's throats.

But how could I hate the person who saved my camp and my friends?


	10. Frame  and Focus

Frame and Focus- LIGHTS

_You killed your own mother with these powers, Leo. Don't even think about using them._

_They're a curse._

_You're a horrible person._

I can't stop thinking like this. Gaea is controlling my thoughts.

Even after a few months of being a demigod, I feel guilty using the pyrokinesis.

I have a tendency to lower myself, consider myself unworthy.

I'm insecure.

Chiron had once said something about a fatal flaw after we got back from our quest.

_Focus, Valdez. Put these thoughts away. They don't call it a fatal flaw for nothing._

But I can't get that voice out of my head.

_You're not good enough, and you'll fail_ _because of it._

_Don't even try. _


	11. Seagulls

**A/N: So, this one is so extremely fluffy. Set on August Eighteenth, seven years after the titan war. It's a little longer than a regular drabble, but that's okay.**

Seagulls- Port Blue

Percy sat alone at the beach, deep in thought. He felt calmer there, more at peace. It was easier to think. It had been exactly seven years since the height of the Titan War. It was his birthday, August eighteenth. Their seventh anniversary. That day was about to become something even more.

The ring felt heavy in his pocket.

Annabeth suddenly walked up behind him. Seagulls were flying around the two, the sun was setting, and Percy knew it was time. He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I have something to say to you. Seven years ago today was the first time I realized that I loved you. You make me happy, and I plan on making every day just our first together. You saved my life, I saved yours. Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

**Muahaha. A cliffhanger. Who's worse: me or Uncle Rick?**

**Also, I've been getting plenty of views but still no reviews! Review this please, give your opinion, suggestions, prompts, etc?**


End file.
